


Я боялся прощения

by yoojin8237



Series: Я все переосмыслил [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Jewish Character, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Quiet Sex, Religion, Religious Guilt, Все живы / Никто не умер, Высшие учебные заведения, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, Тихий секс, воссоединение, расставание, счастливый финал, упоминания религии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: История о том, как Билл и Стэн расстаются, а потом вновь воссоединяются_______________________________________Проблема была в том, что Билл грязно играет. Не то, чтобы Стэн ожидал чего-то другого... хотя он вообще не знает, чего ожидать. Им чертовски хорошо удавалось игнорировать друг друга последние несколько недель. И не так уж сложно бы было вернуться к этому.Если бы только на следующее утро Стэна не разбудило сообщение "Я правда очень хочу, чтобы ты поехал ко мне".
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Я все переосмыслил [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209665
Kudos: 3





	Я боялся прощения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Had a Fear of Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061222) by [inoubliable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoubliable/pseuds/inoubliable). 



Стэн бросил Билла через две недели после начала выпускного года.

Технически, это было обоюдное решение. Но именно Стэн поднял этот разговор. Билл, хоть и был упрям во многих вещах, в тот раз ничего не сказал. Стэн извинился, оставил сухой, крепкий поцелуй на чужой щеке, и они успешно не разговаривали целый месяц.

Но избегать кого-то — особенно когда у вас общие друзья — тяжело.

Неудачники, догадавшись обо всем, первое время ходили на цыпочках вокруг беспорядка, устроенного Стэном, но и это в конце концов рушится. Стэн был абсолютно уверен, что его выкинут из группы, но нет. Его все также продолжают приглашать на каждую встречу и все как всегда.

Вот только Билла тоже приглашают.

И все так запутанно, гораздо запутаннее, чем Стэн ожидал. Он привык все держать под контролем. Привык подавлять эмоции, думать головой. Привык, что его мозг намного, намного рассудительнее сердца.

А к ноющей, настойчивой _боли_ в груди, возникающей каждый раз, как он видит Билла, Стэн совсем не привык.

И не то чтобы Билл делал что-то _такое_ , нет. Он не начинает с кем-то тут же встречаться, как ожидал Стэн. Он не напился на сомнительной вечеринке и не ушел с незнакомцем или незнакомкой. Если у него кто-то и появился, то Биллу хватило порядочности скрыть это. Он хороший парень, гораздо лучше, чем считал его Стэн.

Забывать хороших парней тяжело.

Так что, может быть, у Стэна все еще ноет сердце. Ну и пусть. Это должно кончиться.

Когда-нибудь.

***

За два дня до официальных зимних каникул Майк собрал всех в своей квартире на ужин. Он единственный, кто жил вне кампуса, и хотя его дом не настолько большой, чтобы вместить всех, но ребята все равно с удобством устраиваются. Эдди приносит сладкие закуски, Бен — настольные игры, Бев — водку, а Ричи — травку, и до самого утра они едят, болтают и смеются, и впервые за долгое время все словно входит в привычное русло. Но это скорее потому, что Стэн упорно не смотрит в сторону Билла всю ночь.

Вся их компания тесниться в гостиной, и они постоянно задевают друг друга и потому, что места мало, и потому, что никто не против. Эдди с прямой спиной сидит на диване, зарываясь пальцами в копну темных кудрей Ричи, который развалился на полу между колен своего парня. Он почти все время сидел с закрытыми глазами — то ли от алкоголя, то ли после изнемождающей сессии, но скорее всего просто наслаждался вниманием. Майк сидел на противоположном конце дивана, и его длинные ноги почти доставали до Бена, лежащего на полу. Бев лежала головой на животе своего парня, а где-то совсем рядом сидел Билл. Наверное, он забросил ноги девушки к себе на колени, но с углового стула Стэна, развернутого точно так, чтобы не было видно Билла, нельзя было сказать наверняка.

— Ребят, я по вам так скучать буду, — вдруг говорит Эдди. И хотя они вроде как смотрят фильм, никто на него не шикает.

— Я тоже, — вздыхает Беверли. Ее голос звучит сонно, разнежено, наверное, потому, что Бен выводит на ее шее рассеянные узоры кончиками пальцев. Стэн, возможно, смотрит слишком долго на это легкое прикосновение, невольно ловя себя на мысли, что скучает по таким простым проявлением привязанности.

Боже, как же это тупо; Бен и Бев даже не так уж часто и прикасаются друг к другу. Если уж на то пошло, Стэн должен ревновать к Ричи и Эдди, которые ведут себя так, словно проведи они хотя бы мгновение без физического контакта — и они тут же умрут. Даже вот сейчас, Ричи откидывает голову назад, и Эдди наклоняется с поцелуем, шепча что-то интимное близко-близко к коже.

Что-то внутри Стэна остро сжимается. Он бросает случайный взгляд в сторону Билла.

Билл тут же смотрит в ответ.

Сердце у Стэна подпрыгивает аж до горла и там и остается. Превозмогая себя, он все же отводит глаза в сторону, но пульс у него зашкаливает, бьется словно у колибри.

У колибри тяжелое сердце — 2,5% от общей массы тела.

Сердце Стэна тяжелее.

— Вот бы вы поехали с нами, — говорит Ричи. Он собирается проводить каникулы с Эдди. Точнее с мамой Эдди. Первое знакомство, все дела. Стэн сильно сомневается, что его друг вернется потом живым.

— Ну уж нет, — отвечает Майк. — Провести все Рождественские каникулы с матерью Эдди звучит не особо весело, — он извиняющеся быстро улыбается Эдди. — Без обид.

— Проводить время с матерью Эдди звучит не особо весело вне зависимости от времени года, — буркнул Стэн. — И я не буду извиняться, — он вполне заслужил пинок по лодыжке от Эдди.

— Хватит говорить о моей маме! — пронзительно защищается парень. — Я, по крайней мере, не собираюсь проводить Хануку с _раввином_.

Стэн качает головой. Он пил не так уж много, но все каким-то образом закончилось тем, что именно он выкурил бóльшую часть косяка, переданного ранее, и от этого он чувствовал себя тягуче — словно сироп — медленным.

— Так и я не собираюсь.

Все тут же обернулись на него. Глупо, но сильнее всего Стэн чувствует на себе взгляд Билла, сжигающий кожу на щеке.

— Я не поеду домой на каникулах, — поясняет Стэн.

— Что? Почему нет? — настойчиво допытывается Эдди.

— Наконец-то отрастил яйца, Стэн-Супермен? — влезает Ричи.

— А куда ты тогда поедешь? — спрашивает Бев.

Стэн пожал плечами. Он, на самом деле, еще не обдумал все. Всего лишь вчера он позвонил матери, и звонок длился гораздо, гораздо дольше обычного — потому что целый час в трубке слышались то глотаемые слезы, то сталью звенящее разочарование. В какой-то момент к делу привлекли и отца Стэна, но тот только дал несколько наставлений — вовремя помолиться и зажечь менору.

У Стэна в общажной комнате даже не было меноры, не говоря уж о строгом запрете на открытый огонь, но он об этом говорить не стал. На заднем плане все еще слышался плачущий голос матери, и и выслушивать еще одну лекцию ему бы не хватило ни духу, ни сил.

Это будет первая Ханука, которую он проведет не с семьей.

Мысль эта дарит чувство скинутых оков, а еще… чувство горького, горького одиночества.

— Наверное, просто останусь в общаге, — ответил он.

— Ни в коем случае! — немедленно восклицает Эдди. — Ты не можешь остаться один во всем кампусе на все каникулы, Стэн! Это просто идеальные условия для какого-то ужастика!

— Ага, — добавляет Ричи, — Ты что, не смотрел «Черное Рождество»?

Вообще-то «Черное Рождество» Стэн как раз таки смотрел, но только потому, что Ричи их всех заставил. На протяжении сего фильма Эдди грозился — и с каждым разом все громче и громче — порвать с Ричи, пока вдруг не взвопил и не вылетел из комнаты за 20 минут до конца фильма. Они тогда начали встречаться совсем недавно, и посмотреть на искаженного гримасой ужаса и сожаления, шепчущего «Он же не бросит меня на самом деле, так? Ведь так?!» Ричи определенно стоило.

— Очень сомневаюсь, что какой-то псих только и ждет, чтобы кампус опустел и он начал убивать, — закатил глаза Стэн, раздраженно выдохнув.

— Никогда нельзя знать наверняка, — с широкими, серьезными глазами сказал Эдди. — Я не могу оставить тебя тут одного, Стэн. Я все каникулы буду с ума сходить, переживая.

Низковатый удар, потому что, Стэн почти полностью уверен — друг говорит правду. Эдди, как бы это помягче сказать, еще тот паникер.

— Можешь к нам поехать, — предлагает Майк. — Лишних рук на ферме не бывает.

— Или к нам, — подхватывает Бен. — Мама была бы только за откормить кого-нибудь еще.

— И моя тетя будет рада, чтобы ты погостил, — добавляет Бев.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стэн, — но… нет, спасибо. Серьезно, все в порядке. Я хочу остаться тут.

И он совсем не врет. Он совершенно не хочет никуда идти, он хочет только запереться в своей комнате, свернуться в сердитый кокон из одеяла.

Эдди хотел было еще поспорить, но передумал.

Разговор вернулся в прежнюю колею. Билл же не сказал ни слова. Стэн не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем тот думает, потому что все так же упорно избегал взгляда.

Вскоре после этого посиделки заканчиваются. Эдди уже спит, и Ричи выносит его на руках словно невесту, всю дорогу воркуя, что его Эддичка — самое прекрасное, что есть на земле. Господи, Ричи просто охренеть как сильно влюблен. Стэн никогда бы и не подумал, что придет день и Эдди гораздо больше преуспеет в своей любовной жизни, так еще и с Ричи Тозиером.

Но он рад за них. Правда.

Бев, зевая, собирала настольные игры, пока Бен, который не пил и не курил, собирал их куртки и ключи, и с последним «Пока!» закрыл дверь. Стэн остался ночевать на диване у Майка, потому что уедь он в общежитие — и его сосед опять бы устроил скандал из-за позднего возвращения. Майк пожелал спокойной ночи и исчез за дверями своей спальни.

Стэн уже ложился, когда посмотрел наверх и неожиданно заметил Билла в дверях кухни.

— _Блять_ , — вздрогнул он, прижимая руку к груди. — Ты напугал меня.

Билл улыбнулся. Нанося сердцу Стэна непоправимый урон. Как и всегда.

— Прости.

Стэн сел, стягивая со спинки дивана одеяло — только чтобы занять руки.

— Ты тоже остаешься? — спросил он.

Билл покачал головой.

— Не, уже ухожу.

— А, — кивнул Стэн. Он ждал, что вот Билл уйдет, но тот продолжал стоять на месте. И спустя долгую, неловкую паузу, во время которой они просто глядели друг на друга, Стэн в конечном итоге выдавил:

— Ну. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — пожелал Билл, наконец направляясь к выходу.

Он колеблется, сжав дверную ручку, и потом все-таки оборачивается.

— Почему ты не поедешь домой? — спрашивает он. Стэн такого вопроса совсем не ожидал.

Он пожимает плечами, немного растерянно.

— Не знаю, наверное, просто нет подходящего для праздников настроения.

Билл опять улыбается, в этот раз горько-иронично.

— Понимаю.

Они оба молчат еще несколько секунд. Стэн спрашивает себя, не почудилось ли ему это напряжение в воздухе.

И потом наконец тишину прерывает Билл с его:

— Поехали ко мне.

На мгновение Стэн абсолютно уверен, о чем идет речь. «Поехали ко мне», — часто говорил Билл в самом начале их отношений. Стэн всегда соглашался, и все всегда заканчивалось в комнате Билла, где Стэн крепко обхватывал ногами чужие бедра. Стэн настолько уверен, что это именно то, что имеет в виду Билл, что его сердце бешено заходится, до дрожащей на шее жилки, а руки вдруг трясутся от нахлынувшего адреналина и желания.

Но в глазах Билла нет похоти, его рот не искривляет дьявольская усмешка. И выглядит он в общем-то нервным.

А по поводу секса Билл Денбро никогда не нервничает.

И Стэн понимает, что просят его о чем-то другом.

— Чего? — каркает он; в горле неожиданно пересыхает.

— На п-праздники, — уточняет Билл, и его лицо слегка кривится от заикания. Раньше Билл заикался. Сейчас уже в основном нет, но иногда, в минуты страха, волнения или, когда расстроен, оно возвращается. Стэн гадает, что же именно чувствует парень сейчас.

Стэн внимательно смотрит на него какое-то время.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — наконец говорит он.

— Наверное, ты прав, — соглашается Билл, но продолжает стоять в дверях, с всей своей глупой огромной душой нараспашку.

— Я подумаю об этом, — говорит Стэн, только чтобы Билл уже ушел и перестал _смотреть_ на него вот так.

Улыбка Билла словно солнце. Стэн чувствует тепло, даже после того как парень наконец уходит.

***

Проблема была в том, что Билл грязно играет. Не то, чтобы Стэн ожидал чего-то другого… хотя он вообще не знает, чего ожидать. Им чертовски хорошо удавалось игнорировать друг друга последние несколько недель. И не так уж сложно бы было вернуться к этому.

Если бы только на следующее утро Стэна не разбудило это сообщение.

_Я правда очень хочу, чтобы ты поехал ко мне._

Стэн пялился в экран телефона ужасно долго, решая, как же ответить. Спустя какое-то время из своей комнаты выходит Майк и начинает возиться на кухне. Стэн подумывает спросить его совета, но ему не хочется втягивать друга в его очередную драму с Биллом. Только не снова.

Он ответил Биллу, уже зная, что все это не закончится хорошо.

_Я правда не думаю, что это хорошая идея._

_Мама скучает по тебе_ , — тут же пришел ответ от Билла, словно он только и сидел-ждал у телефона. — _Как и Джорджи._

_Не честно использовать Джорджи против меня_

Билл отправляет целую кучу улыбающихся смайликов, а потом приписывает: « _В любви как на войне — все средства хороши_ ».

Стэн не знает, к какой категории относится он.

Майк по пути предлагает ему хлопья на завтрак, выскакивая за дверь, очевидно, опаздывая на работу. Стэн наливает в тарелку молоко, скучая по маминой стряпне.

Он вдруг вспомнил прошлое лето, когда они впервые ездили к Биллу домой. Он сразу же понравился Джорджи и миссис Денбро, которые понравились ему самому ничуть не меньше. Мать Билла каждое утро готовила им завтрак, в самый первый день отвесив Биллу подзатыльник за то, что он не предупредил ее, что Стэн еврей. Она даже специально сходила в магазин за беконом из индейки, поняв, что Стэн не может есть обычный.

Воспоминание заставило улыбнуться.

У Стэна в голове полное отсутствие мозга, а еще он эгоист, и, да поможет ему Господь, он ужасно скучает по семье Денбро.

На самом деле нельзя было даже просто обдумывать это. Единственная причина, почему Стэн хотел провести праздники в одиночестве — чтобы забыть Билла, и, наверное, самый худший способ сделать это — провести несколько недель дома у Билла, спя на его детской кровати, свернувшись калачиком на подушках, которые все еще пахнут своим хозяином, даже спустя все это время.

Если бы Стэн был умнее, он бы никуда не поехал с Биллом Денбро.

Но когда дело касалась Билла, Стэн был совсем, совсем не умным.

Он вздыхает, проклиная свое упрямство, свою глупость.

_Ладно. Я поеду._

***

От кампуса до родного города Билла три часа на машине.

Первый час они едут в тишине и какой-то неловкости. Бóльшую часть поездки Стэн притворяется, что спит, свернувшись на пассажирском сиденье и уперев голову в окно. Единственное, что заставляет его все же сесть прямо — Билл без конца переключает музыку, и Стэн больше не может вынести сливающиеся в одну жуткую песню тридцатисекундные отрывки тысячи песен. Он роется под сиденьем, где, точно знает, Билл хранит свои диски, и листает их, выбирая тот, который бы понравился им обоим. Он вставляет его в плеер и делает вид, что не замечает взгляд Билла краем глаза.

Билл не проматывает ни одну песню, но на последней делает громкость потише.

— Эй, — говорит он, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Стэна обреченно вздрогнуть. — Можно кое-что спросить?

У Стэна в животе все перекручивается. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, уклончиво хмыкая.

Билл колеблется, словно подбирая слова, а потом начинает.

— Почему мы-

— Не надо, — обрывает Стэн, потому что он трус и совсем не готов к этому разговору. Он чувствует зуд и отчаяние, как будто, если Билл продолжит говорить, ему придется вылезти из собственной кожи. — Я не хочу обсуждать это прямо сейчас.

Билл как будто хочет возразить, но потом шумно выдыхает, через нос, не моргая глядя вперед.

— Ладно, — отвечает он, и машина погружается в такую тишину, что даже музыка неспособна разрушить ее.

Спустя несколько минут Стэн вновь откидывается на спинку сиденья, делая вид, что уснул, но на самом деле смотрит в окно и жалеет, что согласился на эту дурацкую поездку.

***

Как только они добираются до дома Денбро, все становится немного лучше — хотя бы потому, что от Стэна ждут внимания еще два человека, а не только Билл. Миссис Денбро крепко обнимает их по очереди, пока позади нее маячит Джорджи — худой подросток, полный энергии. Он так вытянулся за лето. Стэну интересно, насколько высоким он будет. А еще интересно, сможет ли он задержаться в жизни Билла достаточно, чтобы узнать это.

Билл уносит его вещи наверх прежде, чем Стэн успевает его остановить. Он бы предпочел спать на диване, но смелости сказать это в присутствии матери Билла не хватило. Стэн не уверен, знает ли она, что они расстались. И знала ли она вообще, что они встречались. Они ведь не объявляли об этом. Разумеется, Билл уже привозил его к себе домой, но это не обязательно должно что-то значить. В этот раз это точно ничего не значит.

Миссис Денбро ведет его на кухню и усаживает за стол, ставя дымящуюся кружку кофе перед ним. И конечно она помнит, что он пьет только черный. В груди болезненно сжимается.

Как предсказуемо, идея оказалась крайне плохой.

Женщина интересуется обычными для родителей вещами: как учеба, как оценки, какие планы после выпуска. А затем на ее лице появляется странное выражение — нечто между любопытством и жалостью, и она спрашивает:

— Все в порядке?

Ее взгляд поднимается к потолку, всего на миг, которого с лихвой достаточно, чтобы понять, что она говорит о Билле. Она говорит о нем и Билле, _о них двоих_ , и Господи, если Стэн не был готов ничего обсуждать с Биллом, то, черт дери, с _мамой Билла_ он уж тем более не готов ничего обсуждать.

Так что он натягивает улыбку и отвечает:

— Да, все хорошо. Все отлично.

Не похоже, что женщина ему верит, но тут на кухню врывается Джорджи, воодушевленно болтая о новой видео игре, которую он просто _обязан_ показать Стэну, и Стэн благодарно принимает эту возможность улизнуть. Не так уж много в нем гордости — и он признает, что всего лишь позорно сбегает, поджав хвост.

Джорджи утаскивает его к себе в комнату, и они усаживаются перед телеком, пока мальчик терпеливо объясняет правила. Они сыгрывают несколько раундов, и каждый раз Джорджи громил своего противника в пух и прах. «Ты просто читер!» — Стэн обвиняюще толкает Джорджи в бок и ухмыляется, когда тот начинает обиженно вопить; Стэн сгребает мальчика в объятия, ероша волосы.

— Просто у тебя руки из не откуда надо растут! — подтрунивает Джорджи, только вырвавшись из чужих рук, и Стэну не остается ничего, кроме как погнаться за ним, ловя у самой лестницы, и заключить в плен щекотки. Джорджи хохочет громко и беззастенчиво — когда люди слышат такой смех, они сами начинают улыбаться.

Когда Стэн наконец-то отпускает его и разворачивается, то замечает Билла, наблюдавшего за ними из-за двери своей собственной комнаты без намека на улыбку. Лицо его слегка задумчиво и слегка печально. Он отворачивается, когда их со Стэном взгляды пересекаются, и скрывается в комнате, закрыв дверь.

У Стэна точно ничего не останется от сердца, если его продолжат с таким упорством разбивать.

***

Несколько дней Стэн и Билл проводят, обустраиваясь в доме Денбро, бóльшую часть времени — раздельно. К большому удивлению Стэна, Билл решает спать на диване. Стэну хочется сказать, что тот должен спать в своей собственной кровати, но он гребанный неудачник, не готовый расстаться с крохами комфорта, которые дарит ему сон на подушках, все еще пахнущих Биллом.

На самом деле они видятся только за завтраком, потому что миссис Денбро настаивает на присутствии всех. Стэн совсем не против, ведь каждый раз это превращается в шоу с просто абсурдно большим количеством еды и подтруниваниями Денбро. Билл и Джорджи подшучивают друг над другом, как могут только те, кто вырос вместе — раскованно и без неловких заминок, а их мать попеременно то осаживает сыновей, то сама подсмеивается. Становится понятно, от кого мальчикам досталось остроумие, и Стэн все чаще себя ловит на том, что безуспешно пытается сдержать смех, прячась в рукаве или за кружкой кофе. Ему казалось, что если он будет больше смеяться над шутками миссис Денбро, то это настроит Билла или Джорджи против него, но всякий раз, когда сдержаться все-таки не удавалось, Джорджи лишь ухмылялся, а Билл подмигивал, и разговор переходил в приятную тишину, словно целью всех было повеселить Стэна.

И Билл, и Джорджи, и миссис Денбро изо всех сил старались включить его в свою маленькую прекрасную семью. И Стэн совершенно не знает, как с этим справиться.

В одно подобное таким утро Джорджи заявил, что хочет пойти на каток.

— Ни в коем случае, — отвечает Билл мягким, веселым голосом, тем самым голосом, которым он всегда дразнит брата. — Коротышек не пускают на каток. Тебя задавят взрослые.

— Вообще-то я почти такой же высокий, как и ты! — кричит Джорджи, и отчасти он прав. Стэн всего на несколько дюймов выше Джорджи, а Билл всего на несколько дюймов выше Стэна.

Билл перетягивается через весь стол и ерошит волосы брата.

— Как скажешь, сопляк.

— Мам! — Джорджи жалобно ищет защиты, сбрасывая руку Билла.

Миссис Денбро выглядит так, словно отчаянно пытается не засмеяться.

— Может быть, Стэн отведет тебя, — предлагает она с хитрой улыбкой. — Ты умеешь кататься на коньках, Стэн?

Стэн, чуть неохотно, кивнул.

— Правда, уже очень давно не практиковался.

— Да это словно кататься на велосипеде, — говорит женщина, поднимаясь, чтобы отнести посуду в раковину, и на ходу треплет Стэна по плечу. Вряд ли эта женщина часто получает отказы.

Он переводит взгляд на Джорджи, в чьих широко распахнутых глазах плещется надежда. Такому лицу отказать невозможно.

— Оденься потеплее, — наконец говорит Стэн.

Джорджи вскидывает руки, радостно крича, и убегает, запинаясь, вверх по лестнице одеваться. Стэн идет за ним, но гораздо медленнее. Билл поднимается не сразу, но, когда Стэн заканчивает чистить зубы, Билл уже в спальне, очевидно, ожидая его. Он переоделся, и его глаза отдают жуткой голубизной на фоне темно-серой рубашки.

— Не надо ехать, — говорит Билл, и целую ужасную секунду Стэну кажется, что он незваный гость, что он перешел границы, о существовании которых даже не подозревал, но потом Билл добавляет. — Ну, если ты не хочешь. Я могу сам отвезти Джорджи.

Стэн улыбается, слегка.

— Все нормально. Я хочу, — а затем останавливается, только чтобы наскрести хоть немного мужества. — Но было бы здорово, если бы и ты пошел с нами.

Билл открывает рот, потом закрывает, потом выдавливает: «Хорошо». Он выглядит совсем как в тот раз в машине, когда пытался завести разговор, к которому Стэн был совершенно не готов. Стэн еще больше не готов и до сих пор, поэтому он хватает из сумки шарф, и, наматывая его вокруг шеи, выбегает из комнаты, прежде чем Билл успевает сказать что-нибудь еще.

Каток находится в соседнем городке. Поездка в машине не чувствуется изнурительно неловкой только потому, что Джорджи на заднем сиденье без конца взбудоражено не умолкает ни на секунду, видимо, не замечая напряжения на передних местах. Он болтает, пока они едут, и пока паркуются, и пока берут напрокат коньки. Ни Биллу, ни Стэну не удалось бы вставить ни слова, даже если бы они попытались.

Но никто из них не пытался.

Стэн шнурует свои коньки, а потом помогает Джорджи. Того, несмотря на крайнее воодушевление, очевидно волнует, что по сути к его ногам приделаны лезвия. Он решается встать, только когда Стэн протягивает ему руку; Билл маячит где-то сзади, и так втроем они выходят на лед, медленно и то и дело спотыкаясь.

Миссис Денбро оказалась права. Это словно кататься на велосипеде.

Джорджи не сразу привыкает к конькам, и Стэн помогает ему, придерживая за локоть. Билл держит брата с другой стороны, и они вдвоем проводят его по кругу катка, пока мальчик не начинает скользить сам. Тогда он сбрасывает чужие руки и уносится вперед, выкрикивая всякие веселые глупости. Билл кричит, чтобы тот был осторожен, но остается около Стэна, неторопливо катясь рядом. Они не вместе, но и не порознь, и Стэн думает, что это до ужаса глупая метафора идеально описывает их отношения.

— А ты хорош, — говорит Билл, наблюдая как Стэн скользит по льду.

— Будто ты сам плох, — отвечает Стэн. Они хитро улыбаются друг другу и в этот раз никто не отводит глаза. Они ловят легкий, приятный момент, и ни один из них не рушит его, вспоминая про нечто уродливое, разломанное между ними. Они просто улыбаются и катаются, а потом вдруг Стэн мчится вперед, очень быстро, и кричит: «Поймай меня, если сможешь!»

В конце концов Билл ловит его, но это нормально.

Стэн совсем не против быть пойманным.

***

После этого все становится лучше.

Не сказать, что все становится «обычным», но этого следовало ожидать. «Обычные» Билл и Стэн в отношениях, а эти, разумеется, нет. Они просто… друзья.

Это странно. И неплохо.

Не совсем то, чего хочет Стэн, но сойдет.

Теперь они пересекаются гораздо чаще: не только за завтраком, но и за обедом, и за ужином, и даже на пару часов между. Вместо того чтобы по очереди сидеть с Джорджи, они вместе собираются в его комнате; двое играют в видеоигру, а третий смотрит. Джорджи — абсолютный победитель в какой они не возьмут игре, а Билл довольно хорош во всем, что делает, так что обычно Стэн проводит время, проигрывая им.

Он не плохо проходил уровень, когда Джорджи вдруг сказал: «Я хочу в кино».

Билл рассеянно хмыкает, сосредоточившись на экране.

— Меня надо отвезти, — продолжает Джорджи.

Билл ничего не отвечает, наверное, потому, что Стэн удерживает лидерство уже больше пяти секунд, и для Билла это как личное оскорбление.

— Что за фильм? — спрашивает Стэн.

Джорджи пускается в длинное и запутанное объяснение, но Стэн слушает его достаточно внимательно, чтобы понять, что это фильм ужасов и Джорджи нужны сопровождающие взрослые. Стэн молчит, уверенный, что Билл возьмет на себя роль плохого парня и откажет брату.

Но Билл только спрашивает: «Во сколько начало?» и Стэн, преданный, смотрит непонимающе на него. Билл же упорно пялится в экран и с легкостью выигрывает, пока Стэн отвлекся; его рот кривится, словно он старается удержаться от улыбки.

Фильм начинается в шесть вечера. Никто не останавливает очевидно несовершеннолетнего Джорджи, и он самодовольно ведет всех в темный зал, выбирая три места подальше. Стэн пытается аккуратно усадить Джорджи посередине, но тот упорно отказывается.

— Я часто бегаю писать, — шепчет он, — так что сяду с краю.

Поэтому посередине оказывается Билл. Первую половину фильма Стэн проводит, стараясь вообще не прикасаться к нему. И это немного затруднительно, потому что они оба высокие, а сиденья немного тесноватые, но у Стэна все идет относительно неплохо до тех пор, пока Билл не покушается на не_свою часть подлокотника, и их локти соприкасаются, а потом и предплечья, а потом и запястья. Не успевает Стэн опомниться, как чувствует своими костяшками чужие. Немного пошевели он рукой, и смог бы взять ладонь Билла в свою.

Этого он не делает, но мысль застревает в голове гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы.

И только поздно ночью, лежа в постели, Стэн понимает, что Джорджи ни разу не вышел в туалет.

***

На следующий день Стэн пишет Эдди, потому что именно это делает всякий раз, когда дела выходят из-под контроля.

_Кажется, Джорджи пытается свести меня и Билла опять вместе._

_Брат Билла? Почему ты общаешься с ним?_

Хах. Стэн предполагал, что Билл расскажет Ричи о том, что они проводят каникулы вместе. А все, что знает Ричи, узнает и Эдди. Значит, Ричи ничего не знал потому, что Билл ничего не рассказал.

Это даже немного обидно, но разве сам Стэн не скрыл все от Эдди?

_Я уехал к Биллу на каникулы._

Ответа долго нет.

_Вы снова встречаетесь?_

_Нет. Просто друзья._

Ответа опять долго нет, гораздо дольше, чем в предыдущий раз.

_Почему?_

Стэн не знает, что на это ответить. Почему? Почему что? Почему Стэн поехал к Биллу? Почему они больше не встречаются? Почему они пытаются быть просто друзьями? У Стэна нет ответа ни на один из этих вопросов, но прежде чем он успевает что-то напечатать, приходит сообщение от Эдди.

_Ребят, вы нереальные придурки. Ричи со мной согласен._

_Ричи будет согласен с тобой по любому вопросу._

_Да, но в этот раз мы оба правы._

_От тебя ноль помощи._

_А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?_

_Помнишь, как ты отговаривал меня от отношений с Биллом? Повтори это, пожалуйста._

_Ты свой шанс упустил. Теперь мне нравится Билл._

_Ты вроде как должен быть моим лучшим другом._

_Ой, знаешь, у меня нет любимчиков._

Это кстати вранье, потому что абсолютный любимчик Эдди — Ричи, пусть не выпендривается. Стэн вдруг начинает ужасно скучать по временам, когда Эдди терпеть не мог ни Ричи, ни Билла, ни какого-либо другого очаровательного, отвратительно красивого парня из братства. По крайней мере, все тогда было проще.

Эдди пишет опять.

_Хочешь мой совет?_

_Очень._

_Достань свою башку из жопы и признай, что ты все еще влюблен в Билла_.

Стэн долго пялится на сообщение, а затем гасит телефон, специально не отвечая.

Он не влюблен в Билла.

 _Не_ влюблен.

***

В пятницу вечером Миссис Денбро уходит. Она не говорит, куда, но оба ее сына, кажется, понимают, что до утра она не вернется. Стэн размышляет, не встречается ли она с кем-нибудь; по крайней мере, он надеется, что это так. Она заслуживает кого-то. Со слов Билла, развод дался ей крайне тяжело, почти так же тяжело, как и брак с Заком Денбро.

Она строго наказывает Джорджи слушаться Билла, а Биллу — очень внимательно присматривать за Джорджи. Стэну достается просьба беречь «этих двоих» от неприятностей. Женщина целует на прощание всех троих в щеку; Билл и Джорджи, не задумываясь, подставляют ей свои лица, а Стэн потом долго бережно хранит мягкое прикосновение материнских губ.

Очень опасно думать о миссис Денбро как о семье, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Как обычно, вечер они проводят за видеоиграми, двое играют, а третий терпеливо ждет своей очереди. Ну, или не особо терпеливо — однажды, Джорджи принялся щекотать босые пятки Билла, пока тот, извиваясь, уже не мог сосредоточиться. В другой раз, Стэн прильнул к Биллу и прошептал ему что-то на ухо; что-то даже не особо интересное, но Билл, с перехваченным учащенным дыханием, выронил контроллер.

— Пойду приготовлю ужин, — вдруг говорит Билл. — Джорджи, поможешь мне?

Джорджи тут же забывает об игре (что поделать, у подростков быстро переключается внимание), и бежит вниз по лестнице, перескакивая сразу через ступеньку, словно еда теперь — первоочередная задача во всем мире. Стэн следует за ним почти также быстро, потому что оставаться наедине с Биллом и его темными, горячими глазами — невыносимо.

Втроем они вместе готовят ужин. Джорджи кипятит кастрюлю и приносит все необходимые ингредиенты, Стэн нарезает овощи и добавляет специи. Билл руководит процессом, не забывая постоянно хвалить своих помощников. Один раз он встает за Стэном, протягивая руку, чтобы стащить щепотку перца, и Стэн случайно прислоняется к нему. Билл поворачивает голову, губами едва задевая ухо Стэна, и отходит, будто ничего не произошло. По всему телу Стэна проходит дрожь.

Ужин получается отличным. Они собираются за кухонным столом и ужинают словно настоящая семья. Билл и Стэн по очереди шутят, заставляя Джорджи выплюнуть молоко через нос, а тот, в свою очередь, весь светится жизнью — совсем как на катке или на самых кровожадных моментах фильма ужасов.

В какой-то момент нога Билла собственнически цепляет лодыжку Стэна, прячась под столом.

И Стэн не отстраняется.

***

После того как Джорджи уходит спать, парни еще задерживаются. Билл достает бутылку вина из высокого кухонного шкафа; Стэн знает, что ничем хорошим ужин и распитие вина с Биллом Денбро не закончится, но все равно берет протянутый бокал.

— Красное вино? — язвит Стэн, покачивая бокал и наблюдая, как темная жидкость плещется на дне. — Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Биллом Денбро?

Билл смерил его взглядом.

— У меня, вообще-то, есть кое-какие понятия о приличиях, знаешь ли.

— В ночь, когда мы встретились впервые, ты побил рекорд в «Пивной бочке», вверх ногами, — ответил Стэн.

На одну, до жути напряженную секунду, Стэн жалеет, что вообще упомянул ту ночь, потому что по лицу Билла прокатываются странные, смешанные эмоции — словно он не может решить, вызывает в нем это воспоминание удивление, интерес или грусть. Но затем он улыбается и говорит:

— До сих пор не могу пить «Бад Лайт».

— Очень печально это слышать, — сухо замечает Стэн, — уж я-то знаю, как ты любил эту мочу.

Билл, сделав глоток вина, чуть не выплевывает его обратно, смеясь.

Стэн чувствует себя по-глупому довольным, смотря на улыбку напротив.

Медленно они допивают бутылку, разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем конкретно. Большей частью, ни о чем. Между ними до сих пор висит напряжение, незаконченный разговор, но Билл не поднимает его, а Стэн тем более. Он пьян, счастлив и не хочет рушить эту атмосферу. Он хочет лишь сидеть вот так, с Биллом, притворяясь, что ничего между ними не свернуло не туда.

— Билл, — поддаваясь мимолетному порыву, зовет Стэн. Он наклоняется слегка вперед, врываясь в чужое пространство, наверное, слишком близко, потому что дыхание Билла прерывается, а зрачки расширяются.

— Да? — раздается очень тихо в ответ. Стэн вдруг осознает, что дом погружен в тишину и единственные звуки — тиканье часов вдалеке и их нестройное дыхание. Ужасающе интимно. Воздух будто наэлектризован. Стэн чувствует, как на руках шевелятся волоски.

— Тебе не обязательно спать на диване сегодня, — говорит он.

Билл моргает, словно это не то, чего он ожидал.

— Я не собираюсь выгонять тебя из своей комнаты.

Стэн смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— И выгонять меня тоже не обязательно.

Билл смотрит несколько секунд в ответ, а потом разом весь пазл складывается у него в голове. Его взгляд тяжело темнеет.

— А, — только и говорит он, скользя рукой на бедро Стэна.

Стэн берет эту руку в свою и поднимается. Он ведет Билла на верх, на цыпочках проходя мимо комнаты Джорджи. Вдвоем они забираются в постель, одетые, и только фланелевая рубашка Билла падает на пол.

Такая близость — лежать рядом, лицом к лицу на подушке — отдает болью внутри. Стэн прижимает свои губы к чужим, потому что хочет целоваться и потому что не хочет гадать, что же он видит в глазах Билла. Он обхватывает рукой шею парня, прижимая, но не направляя, довольствуясь тем, что Билл целует его вот так, лениво, мокро и медленно. Билл всегда целует так, словно весь мир для них, даже сейчас, после всего.

Это их первый поцелуй за многие месяцы. Билл на вкус как красный соус, вино и возвращение домой.

Они лежат так долго, не торопясь. Билл немного подминает Стэна под себя, но в этом движении не чувствуется какое-то реальное намерение. Стэн вроде как хочет секса, но еще хочет спать; он случайно зевает, когда их губы разъединяются, и Билл тихонечко смеется.

— Не сегодня, — говорит он и слезает с кровати. Стэн пугается, что парень сейчас уйдет на диван, но тот просто раздевается. Билл не стесняется своего тела, и совершенно справедливо. У Стэна пересыхает во рту, когда он видит перекатывающиеся напряженные мышцы. Билл пересекает комнату, останавливаясь обнаженным перед шкафом, медленно перебирая одежду в нем. Стэну нисколечко не стыдно, когда его застукивают за разглядыванием чужой задницы. «Извращенец», — бросает Билл, ухмыляясь. Стэн не видел уже несколько месяцев такую его улыбку.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — отвечает Стэн, вставая, чтобы переодеться, и Билл так же беззастенчиво разглядывает его. Он даже не пытается сделать пристыженный вид, в открытую пожирая взглядом. Стэн закатывает глаза и утягивает Билла обратно в постель. Лежать вместе в спальной одежде почему-то кажется интимнее, чем все поцелуи до этого. Их тела прижимаются друг к другу в темноте, голова Стэна покоится на груди Билла. Они не проведут в таком положении всю ночь, но это точно поможет быстрее уснуть. Стэн знает это по своему опыту.

Он почти засыпает, когда Билл шепотом зовет его.

Стэн вопросительно мычит, настолько сонный, что не замечает надломленность в голосе Билла.

— Давай поговорим, сейчас? — спрашивает Билл, очень-очень тихо.

В уставший разум Стэна не успевает проникнуть паника.

— Завтра, — буркает он, обещая.

***

Они не говорят об этом завтра.

Не говорят не после завтра и не послепослезавтра.

Словно три шага назад. На следующее утро, после того как — в самом невинном смысле этого слова — они спят вместе, Стэн просыпается в одиночестве. Билл едва ли решается поднять на него глаза за завтраком, а Стэн слишком труслив, чтобы обсудить это. И вот так они избегают друг друга три дня.

Если Джорджи или миссис Денбро что-то и замечают, то ничего не говорят по этому поводу. Джорджи делает слабую попытку уговорить их вместе сходить в парк, но Билл заявляет, что на улице слишком холодно, и запирается в своей комнате. В конце концов вместе с Джорджи идет Стэн, да и то только чтобы выбраться из дома, но с таким мрачным лицом, что Джорджи даже не пытается его разговорить.

Стэн пытается убедить себя, что все к лучшему. Позвать Билла к себе было ошибкой, которую сделал бы любой под влиянием красного вина и его глаз. Стэн даже не злится на себя, потому что знает, что слаб — особенно когда дело касается Билла.

Засыпать в постели Билла теперь, без него, еще сложнее. Стэн не спит ночами, стараясь дышать теперь не слишком глубоко, стараясь не обращать внимания, что он заключен в кровати Билла, что вокруг его дурацкий блядский _запах_. Доходит до того, что Стэн вылезает из постели, разозленный и полу-обезумевший, уверенный, что легче будет уснуть в сугробе, чем предпринимать бесплодные попытки на простынях Билла.

Дом погружен в спокойствие и тишину, когда Стэн, крадучись, спускается вниз. Из коридора можно увидеть гостиную. Стэн не хочет заглядывать, и все же.

Билл лежит на диване, на спине, уставившись в потолок. Уличный фонарь за окном освещает его лицо. Он совсем не спит; услышав шорох носков Стэна по ковру, он поднимает голову.

И долго-долго они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

— Хей, — наконец произносит Билл, первое за несколько дней слово, адресованное Стэну.

— Привет, — шепчет тот в ответ, не зная, что же ему делать.

Билл переворачивается на бок, и рядом с ним появляется достаточно места, чтобы втиснулся еще один человек. Он хлопает по свободному пространству.

— Иди ко мне, — говорит он, и Стэн не в силах ему отказать.

В этот раз все по-другому — лежать так близко к Биллу, чувствовать его дыхание. Нельзя обвинить вино, и Стэн не обманывает себя, представляя, что это все сон — Билл ощущается таким _реальным_ , существующим, теплым, знакомым. Они подходят друг другу все так же идеально, как всегда и было, и это одновременно дарит комфорт и рвет душу.

— Прости, — шепчет Стэн, закрыв глаза, чтобы не смотреть на парня.

Тот не спрашивает, за что это извинение, хотя существует множество на то причин. Билл просто прижимает его к себе какое-то время, громко дыша в тишине, но это успокаивающе, глубокие медленные вдохи и выдохи, которые Стэн незаметно начинает повторять.

Спустя долгое время Стэн нарушает тишину.

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить.

Вздох, вырывающийся из груди Билла, звучит так, словно он сдерживал его несколько месяцев.

— Ага, — отвечает Билл, — я тоже так думаю.

Стэн открывает глаза, упрямо смотря на грудь Билла. Тот спит без рубашки, и Стэн пересчитывает рассыпанные по плечам красивые пятнышки.

— Я не был готов, — признается Стэн скоплению веснушек.

Билл ничего не отвечает. Стэн вроде как благодарен.

— В ту ночь, что мы впервые встретились, мы переспали, — лицо Стэна вспыхивает, и после всего, что у них было, это чрезвычайно глупо. — Я был пьян, а ты был горяч. И это ничего не значило.

Билл набирает в грудь воздух, словно собирается что-то возразить, но если Стэн не скажет сейчас, то не скажет уже никогда.

— Дай мне закончить, — надрывные нотки проскальзывают в мольбе Стэна, что можно было бы посчитать крайне уморительным, если вспомнить, что именно _он_ так искусно избегал данного разговора.

Билл медленно кивает.

Стэн выводит случайные узоры на груди Билла.

— Я думал, что ты окажешься совсем не таким, какой ты есть, — признается он. Очень тихо. — Понимаешь, ты самый красивый парень из всех, что я видел. Ты можешь быть с кем угодно. Ты нравишься всем. Ты как воплощенный в реальность идеальный стереотип о парнях из братства, и, знаю, нечестно так говорить, но Эдди мне все уши прожужжал, что парни из братства — дьяволы во плоти, и что ты обязательно сделаешь мне больно, и что… — Стэн фыркнул. Вышло не очень. — Я не виню Эдди. Теперь он тебя любит. Проблема была не в Эдди.

— А во мне? — спрашивает то ли изумлённо, то ли в ужасе Билл.

Стэн качает головой.

— Не совсем. Ты просто оказался не тем, кого я ожидал. Ты оказался хорошим парнем. Ты интересовался, как у меня прошел день, звал на свидания, и, насколько я знаю, не изменял мне, — Стэн замолкает, и наконец смотрит Биллу в лицо. — Ведь так?

На лице Билла отражается легкое возмущение и жуткая грусть.

— Разумеется.

Стэн ему верит.

— Я тоже, — бормочет он. — И вот мы встречались.

Они никогда раньше не определяли свои отношения такими простыми терминами. Быть с Биллом вместе было чем-то, что пришло в жизнь Стэна так естественно, он особо не раздумывал. И никогда раньше не произносил это вслух.

Билл проводит рукой сквозь волосы Стэна, стараясь не дергать их, все также осторожно и задумчиво, как и всегда.

— Ты раньше с кем-нибудь встречался? — тихо спрашивает он.

Стэн мог бы солгать, но зачем?

— Нет.

Что-то мелькает на лице Билла, нечто собственническое, довольное. Стэн вновь отводит взгляд, потому что это лицо разжигает внутри что-то, но разговор нужно закончить обязательно сегодня.

— Мои родители всегда были строги насчет свиданий, — тихо произносит Стэн; так глупо и стыдно. — Я не рассказал им о тебе.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Билл.

Ну конечно, он понимает, но _не в полном смысле_. Стэн почти полностью уверен, что миссис Денбро знает о них, и все, что она сделала — приняла его как члена семьи? Родители Стэна не будут столь добры. Они даже не знают, что он гей.

Помолчали.

— Поэтому ты бросил меня? — наконец спрашивает Билл, — из-за твоих родителей?

Сформулированное вот так, это звучит невероятно глупо.

— Я не бросал тебя, — оправдывается Стэн. — Мы оба хотели прекратить это.

— Я не хотел, — в голосе Билла нет грусти, он звучит почти изумленно.

— Но ведь ты согласился!

— А что мне было делать? Умолять на коленях остаться? Я не хотел делать еще хуже.

«Все равно все было плохо», — чуть не вырывается у Стэна, но он вовремя прикусывает язык, потому что это звучит как обвинение. Это не вина Билла, только Стэн заварил всю кашу и упорно делал все хуже.

— Я не был готов рассказать родителям, — произносит Стэн. — А это казалось следующим шагом.

— Ты не обязан никому ничего говорить, если не хочешь, — отвечает Билл. Конечно, ему легко так говорить — у него есть обожающая его мать, и брат, готовый целовать землю, по которой тот ходит.

— Но я хочу, — шепчет Стэн, хотя сама мысль об этом скручивает желудок. — Я собираюсь рассказать им.

— Рассказать, что ты гей?

— Рассказать им о тебе.

Билл лежит очень, очень тихо, но его сердце гулко бьется. Стэн слышит, прижимаясь ухом к чужой груди.

— А что обо мне? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Что мы вместе, — отвечает Стэн, гораздо спокойнее, чем себя ощущает, и переплетает свои пальцы с чужими. — Что ты мой парень.

Он ждет, что Билл его оттолкнет. Ждет, что тот вырвет руку, или начнет орать или… или _что-то еще_.

И совсем не ждет, что Билл его поцелует.

Стэн отвечает на поцелуй не раздумывая. Они уже и так прижаты друг к другу, но Стэну хочется быть еще ближе, и он раздвигает ноги, позволяя колену Билла оказаться там, пока руки Билла забираются ему под футболку и бегут вверх по позвоночнику. Нет ни капли невинности той ночи, когда они уснули вместе. Это необузданность, искрящаяся жаром и острым отчаянием.

Они разлучаются только единожды, когда Билл спрыгивает с дивана, шепча Стэнли подождать, и убегает вверх по лестнице. Он возвращается сразу же с презервативами и почти полной упаковкой смазки. Стэн слишком занят возвращением рывком своего парня обратно в водоворот быстрых жарких поцелуев, чтобы размышлять, желал ли Билл этой близости так же ревностно, как и он.

И вот так все приходит к тому, что Стэна медленно трахают на диване дома Денбро; он сжимает кулаки на подушке, тяжело вздрагивая всем телом с каждым толчком Билла. Билл зажимает ему рот рукой, чтобы заставить быть потише, но Стэн все равно слишком громко дышит, рвано и влажно, его стоны приглушены, но отчаянны. Они оба вспотели, и их кожа легко, плавно скользит друг по другу. Восхитительно, восхитительно, Стэн не мог и мечтать о чем-либо более прекрасном, и он самый большой идиот, если пытался вычеркнуть это из своей жизни.

— Ты прекрасен, — шепчет ему на ухо Билл. Он всегда любил говорить в постели, и это всегда так же забавляло Стэна, как и ублажало. — Тебе так хорошо.

«Только благодаря тебе», — путано думает Стэн, и его свободная рука хватается за бицепс Билла, глубоко впиваясь ногтями. Неожиданное воспоминание о прошлом годе, после их первого раза, когда Билл ходил по кампусу в майках и футболках с короткими рукавами, демонстрируя следы, оставленные Стэном, как трофеи. Стэн задается вопросом, поступит ли Билл так снова или все же скроет следы-полумесяцы, оставленные ногтями Стэна. Он вдруг сильно вздрагивает и закидывает ногу повыше на бедро Билла.

— Я хочу кончить, — говорит он, повторяя снова и снова, прерывисто и рвано выдыхая в ладонь. — Я уже скоро.

И он кончает, дрожа всем телом, прижимая ногами бедра Билла так крепко, что у тот больше не может толкаться, а только слегка трется, трется прямо о простату Стэна, и это уже чересчур, чересчур, _чересчур_ , но Билл кончает тоже, и это, блять, божественно.

Билл не отстраняется сразу, его тело падает на тело Стэна, удушающе и восхитительно. Он прижимается вспотевшим лбом ко лбу Стэна, целуя раз, другой, медленно, словно все время в мире только для них. Может, так и есть. Может, именно так Стэн проведет вечность.

Единственный свет в комнату проникает от уличного фонаря, и Билл в его свете — он выглядит так, будто мироздание специально создало его лишь для того, чтобы лишать Стэна воздуха. «Я люблю тебя», — думает Стэн.

Никто из них никогда не произносил эти три слова вслух. Стэну — уже далеко не в первый раз — хочется наконец сделать это.

Они медленно натягивают одежду, несколько раз прерываясь для очередных поцелуев, словно не могут провести хоть секунду раздельно. Стэн понятия не имеет, как он так долго продержался, но повторить этот ужасный эксперимент вновь ему точно никогда больше не захочется.

— Поедешь со мной? — спрашивает Стэн в горячее дыхание Билла. — К моим родителям?

— Я поеду тобой куда угодно, — обещает Билл.

Диван не особо большой, но они все равно засыпают вместе.

***

Рождество — на удивление важное событие в семье Денбро. Они поют, готовят и много смеются, и весь дом наполняется теплом от пылающего камина и от всеобщей радости. Стэн не празднует, но его утягивает в водоворот веселья, и он подпевает нескольким рождественским песенкам, которым миссис Денбро аккомпанирует на фортепиано.

Под чем только не увешанной елкой не так уж много подарков, но они вчетвером все равно собираются вокруг и распаковывают их так, словно впереди еще тысяча. Даже Стэну достается подарок, чуть ли не трогая того до слез. Фотография в рамке, на которой Билл и Джорджи, скорее всего в том году, улыбаются, обнимаясь за плечи, до удивления похожие друг на друга. На обороте подпись « _Чтобы ты никогда не забывал о нас!_ », выведенная корявым почерком мальчика. В голову Стэна забирается мысль, не был ли это последний ход в партии Джорджи под названием «Воссоединение Билла и Стэна». Хотя, может быть, все спланировала миссис Денбро, потому что она хитро подмигивает Стэну, когда они встречаются глазами.

Почти все утро он проводит, не отходя от Билла — или у него под боком, или повисая на плече, или переплетая пальцы. Джорджи делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит от этого вида, но спустя несколько мгновений он ярко улыбается, и непристойно играет бровями, глядя на их руки. В какой-то момент он драматично падает им на колени и громко заявляет: «Это Рождество — самое лучшее!»

Стэн не может не согласиться.

Они уезжают на следующий день. Миссис Денбро долго обнимает их, целует в щеки и просит быть осторожными. Джорджи дуется почти все утро, но, когда они собираются уже вот-вот уйти, быстро обнимает их на прощание и просит Билла чаще привозить Стэна.

— Обязательно, — заверяет Билл. Звучит как искреннее обещание.

Родной город Стэна находится примерно в двух часах езды от города Билла. Эта поездка гораздо приятнее — они вместе подпевают радио, и Стэн кормит с рук Билла, отказавшегося убирать руки с руля, закусками. На самом деле тому просто нравится смотреть, как его парень на пассажирском сиденье ерзает, когда он облизывает его солоноватые пальцы.

Когда до дома Стэна остается ехать примерно двадцать минут, Билл протягивает руку и крепко сжимает бедро Стэнли, оставляя ее там до конца поездки. Это странно успокаивает, но сердце Стэна все равно в любой момент готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

Его родители ждут их. Он не стал ничего объяснять по телефону, потому что его мама пришла в восторг от того, что он все же приедет. Стэн не хотел портить ее радостный настрой. Пусть еще несколько часов в ее голове побудет образ идеального сына, прежде чем он все уничтожит.

Билл, словно услышав, о чем думает Стэн, говорит:

— Все будет хорошо.

Это не так, но Стэн заставляет себя улыбнуться.

***

Похоже, мать Стэна ждала их прямо под дверями, потому что дверь распахивается после первого же стука. Вообще у Стэна есть ключи, но почему-то кажется неправильным открывать дверь самому, особенно с Биллом позади.

Женщина же, видимо, не раздумывала над такими вещами, потому что она тут же затаскивает Стэна для долгих объятий. Она на мгновение отпускает его, а потом снова притягивает к себе, будто не в силах удержаться. Стэн вдруг осознает, что они не виделись с лета. Он зарывается лицом в ее волосы и невольно расслабляется. От нее пахнет сладкими духами и цитрусовым шампунем, который стоит в ванне уже тысячу лет.

Наконец она отпускает сына и обращается к Биллу. «Ты, должно быть, Билл», тепло приветствует она и обнимает его тоже. Стэн сказал ей, что приедет с другом (не совсем ложь). Билл же спокойно принимает объятия. Мать Стэна маленького роста, намного ниже их обоих, и это немного смешно, как Билл почти складывается пополам, чтобы ответить женщине. Стэн не может сдержать улыбки.

Отец Стэна выходит им навстречу, хлопает Стэна по спине и пожимает руку Биллу. Они стоят, обмениваясь несколько минут вежливыми фразами, пока мать Стэна вдруг не напоминает, что они все еще стоят в прихожей. Она настаивает на том, чтобы взять их верхнюю одежду, хотя Стэн прекрасно помнит, где находится гардероб, и ведет в гостиную. Телевизор включен, но звук приглушен. Диван все еще поскрипывает, когда Стэн опускается на него. Все так до боли знакомо.

Билл смотрит на него, склонив голову. Стэн качает головой. Не сейчас.

Мать Стэна берется вести разговор, что для нее необычно. Можно даже сказать, что она нервничает, сидя на подлокотнике отцовского кресла и сжимая руки на коленях.

— Мам, — Стэн прерывает поток ее беспокойной болтовни. — Все нормально?

Она долго смотрит на него, а потом улыбается. В ее глазах светится радость, и веселые морщинки разбегаются в уголках глаз, и что-то в груди Стэна освобождается.

— Конечно, милый. Я просто счастлива, что ты дома.

— Я не останусь надолго, — говорит Стэн, чтобы потом не было так больно. В глубине души он сомневается, что она захочет видеть его, после всего того, что он собирается ей сказать, но старается пока не думать об этом.

— Я знаю, — отвечает женщина. — Но вы ведь хотя бы поужинаете? Скоро все будет готово.

Родители обычно не едят так поздно, но мать Стэна готовит много, когда волнуется. Ему опять хочется спросить, что случилось, но она явно не собирается отвечать, поэтому он просто кивает. Женщина переводит взгляд на Билла.

— Итак, Билл. Расскажи нам немного о себе.

Билл, в свою очередь, сидит прямо и совсем не нервничает. Единственное, что его выдает — легкое заикание.

— Н-ну, мы со Стэном учимся в одном колледже. Моя основная специализация — бизнес, дополнительно — сравнительное литературоведение.

Мама Стэна восхищенно вздыхает.

— Вы познакомились на занятиях? — спрашивает она. Отец Стэна, до этого смотревший телевизор, поднял голову, услышав вопрос.

У Стэна потеют ладони. Билл тяжело сглатывает.

— Нет. Я состою в братстве. Стэн пришел на мероприятие, которое мы устраивали.

Если они выберутся из дома живыми, Стэн задаст Биллу невообразимую трепку за такую наглую ложь.

Мать Стэна продолжает задавать Биллу кучу вопросов. Некоторые из них довольно личные, и Стэн вздрагивает, но Билл принимает все как должное, честно на все отвечая так, что даже отец Стэна выглядит немного впечатленным, сочувственно кивая, когда Билл описывает тяжелый развод родителей.

Как ни странно, мать Стэна, похоже, даже не слушает. Она то смотрит на свои руки, то на сына, и Стэн почти ожидает этого, когда ее плечи расправляются, и она наконец спрашивает:

— А ты встречаешься с кем-то?

Стэн вскакивает, слишком быстро.

— Может хватит этого допроса?! — напряженно просит он. — Пойдем, мам, я помогу тебе на кухне.

Он оставляет отца и Билла вдвоем в гостиной, молча извиняясь перед Биллом за несколько минут неловкого молчания, которое ему, скорее всего, придется пережить. Мать Стэна общительна, это она всегда заполняет тишину разговорами. Отец Стэна же просто рад смотреть телевизор без звука.

На кухне приятно пахнет маслом и жаренным луком. Стэн вдруг понимает, что мама готовила латкес — в миске у плиты лежит тесто для них. Из всех вещей, которые он бы не забыл, пропуская Хануку со своей семьей, — это латкес матери.

На плите шипит масло. Женщина добавляет огонь и начинает возиться с тестом, делая толстые котлетки и откладывая их в сторону. Все молча.

Сердце Стэна бешено колотится. Он хочет помочь, но его помощь совсем не требуется. Он мог бы достать яблочный джем и сметану, но для этого еще слишком рано, и, кроме того, Стэн в таком ужасе, что не может сдвинуться с места. Именно этого момента он и ожидал, но он слишком глуп и напуган, чтобы произнести хоть что-то.

— Мам, — еле-еле выдавливает он.

Его мама не оборачивается.

— Мне нравится твой друг, — говорит она со странной заминкой в голосе.

«Она знает», вдруг понимает Стэн.

— Он хороший парень, — слабо бормочет Стэн. Что, конечно, правда, но тут главное совсем не это.

Наконец она оборачивается. Он ждет ее слез, но лицо женщины сухо и хмуро.

— Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, Стэнли.

Он ждет какое-нибудь «но».

Но никакого «но» нет.

— Я не могу сказать тебе, с кем быть, — говорит она. — Здесь моих прав нет. Это только между тобой и Богом.

Стэн, сам не ожидая, разрыдался. Женщина, издав единственный убитый горем звук, быстро вытирает руки полотенцем, чтобы прижать сына к себе. Он падает на нее, уткнувшись лицом в шею.

— Ох, малыш, — вздыхает она, перебирая его волосы. Цвет ему достался от отца, а кудряшки — от матери, и она умело накручивает один из локонов на палец. — Ты думал, мы не знаем? Мы ж растили тебя, Стэнли. Это не тот секрет, что можно хранить вечно.

— Я не пытался держать это в секрете, — всхлипывает Стэн. — Я боялся. Я думал…

— Я знаю, что ты думал, — утешает женщина. — Но мать разумеет дитя без слов.

— А папа? — Стэн ничего не может с собой поделать.

Мать наконец отстраняется и заключает его лицо в ладони.

— Твой отец любит тебя. Он доверил Богу защищать тебя, а тебе — доверяться Богу. Все, что последует за этим, его не касается.

Это не совсем тот ответ, что хотел бы услышать Стэн, но куда лучше, чем он мог вообще рассчитывать.

На плите шипит и брызжет масло. Мама Стэна привстает на цыпочки, целуя его в лоб, и отпускает. Она отворачивается, возвращается к жарке латкесов, смешливо прогоняя предложившего помощь сына.

— Иди спаси Билла от своего отца, — говорит она, и они обмениваются легкими улыбками.

Стэн чувствует себя лучше, чем за все последние годы. Может быть, лучше, чем за всю жизнь.

***

Они все-таки остаются на ночь.

Они не решаются лечь вместе, не злоупотребляя гостеприимством Урисов. Но они еще долго сидят на диване и тихо разговаривают после того, как родители Стэна, пожелав спокойной ночи, уходят спать.

— Моя мама знала, — говорит Стэн, играясь с пальцами Билла на своих коленях.

— Как и твой папа, — отвечает Билл, — он даже дал мне наставления.

У Стэна чуть не вылезают глаза из орбит.

— О нет, — шепчет он. Билл тихонько смеется.

— Это было не так уж плохо. Он даже не угрожал убить меня. Сказал только, что Бог отплатит мне, если я обижу тебя.

Стэн не может удержаться от смеха, прикрывая рот свободной рукой.

— Ну, видимо я один из избранных, — весело ехидничает он.

— А да, и еще, — добавляет Билл. — Он спросил, смогу ли я обратиться.

Стэн пристально смотрит на него.

— В смысле?

— Он спросил, какой я религии, — объясняет Билл. — И я сказал, что я христианин. Тогда он сказал, что, если я хочу жениться на тебе, мне придется перейти в иудаизм.

Стэн вырывает ладонь из рук Билла, пряча лицо.

— О мой Бог, — стонет он. — Я привожу домой одного-единственного парня, и они уже говорят о женитьбе.

Билл смерил его взглядом.

— А что, ты планируешь приводить знакомиться и других парней?

Стэн смотрит на него сквозь пальцы, и только потом убирает руки.

— Нет, ты такой один.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Билл. — Потому что я ответил твоему отцу «да».

— М?

— Я сказал, что готов сменить религию, чтобы быть с тобой.

Это самая ценная, самая нелепая вещь, которую когда-либо говорили Стэну, но потом Билл касается чужой щеки губами и шепчет: «Я люблю тебя», и эти слова готовы поспорить за звание самых драгоценных.


End file.
